No buscaba enamorarme de ti
by Priss
Summary: HEEROxRELENAxDUO. ¡TERMINADO!. Sus verdaderas intenciones no eran enamorarse... pero todos fueron traicionados por el corazón.
1. El la miró de lejos

_No buscaba enamorarme de ti...._

Capitulo I: El la miró de lejos.

By: **Priss**

=========================================================================================

Sus verdaderas intenciones no eran enamorarse.... pero todos fueron traicionados por el corazón.

=========================================================================================

La lluvia mojó por completo la figura de una joven que caminaba desconsolada por las calles de esta nueva ciudad.

Él, el hombre del que se enamoro sin darse cuenta de ello, la decepcionó nuevamente al intentar matarla, esta vez, con un par de disparos que no hicieron más que aterrarla y advertirle que quizá la próxima vez si acertarían en el blanco.

No pudo contener el llanto, de miedo o dolor eso no lo sabia, y salir corriendo para alejarse de ese hombre cuya lógica no entendía pero que sin embargo amaba. Por esto, era difícil descifrar si su rostro estaba más que mojado debido al agua que del cielo caía o a aquélla que inevitablemente emergía de sus tristes ojos.

En ese momento no pudo más; tenia miedo de rogarle que la matara, de ser ella misma quien provocase su muerte. Se aterro con la idea de desear morir a manos del chico, siendo esto lo único que obtendría de él.

Y huyó, se vio en la penosa necesidad de huir, más que del soldado, de ella misma.

Para cuando se dio cuenta no tenia la más mínima idea de en que parte de la ciudad se encontraba; solo sabia que en ese instante permanecía sentada a escasos metros del mar; admirándolo quizás, dejando que la suave brisa de la noche le tocara la piel. Para su suerte la lluvia había cesado algunos minutos atrás dejando a su paso un ambiente tranquilo, silencioso.... el indicado para pensar que debía hacer ahora: recobrar la cordura y regresar a su hogar con su madre, o tal vez....

                _~ Quizá debería buscarlo en este preciso momento para que me mate._

                _~ Debes estar hablando de ese piloto.... ¿no es cierto?._

Apenas terminó de imaginarse inerte entre los brazos del soldado, escucho cierta voz masculina que de cierta forma le parecía familiar aunque de momento no sabría decir de quien era.

Al darse vuelta para intentar reconocer a quien la había encontrado, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del mismo chico que la salvo de que Heero la matara.

                _~ Dime.... no te referías a él?._

Como tratando de entablar una conversación, aquel joven volvió a preguntar la identidad del posible futuro asesino de la chica que frente a el se encontraba. Moviendo la cabeza en forma afirmativa, ella dijo estas palabras....

                _~ Su nombre es Heero._

_                ~ Con que Heero, ah._

Relena giró la mirada hacia un costado, quizás si no le prestaba mucha atención este chico terminaría por irse, o eso esperaba.

_~ Soy Duo._              _Ofreciendo su mano mientras decía esto para presentarse, el joven por fin develo su nombre; más cuando comprendió que la mujer no estrecharía su mano, terminó por posar esta sobre su cabeza en señal de confusión._

                _~ ¿Qué haces aquí?._

_                ~ Oye, por si no te diste cuenta ayer por la tarde, yo también asisto a la misma escuela._

Con cierto enfado, la jovencita volteo a verlo. En realidad cuando lo cuestionó se refería a que razones tuvo para estar molestándola en ese instante. De cualquier forma, aunque no hubo palabras de por medio para aclarar esto, Duo sencillamente mencionó el estar observándola por largo rato bajo la lluvia; esto sin parecerle normal y antes de reconocerla se animo a acercársele. Ahora eso no parecía haber sido buena idea, de cualquier forma....

_                ~ No entiendo porque lo buscas desesperadamente si el intentó matarte.... ¡eres muy extraña!._

Relena guardó silencio.

De pronto fue como si la herida volviese a abrirse sin razón alguna. No era algo que le gustase admitir, pero....

~ Las mujeres enamoradas son muy extrañas. Comienzan a cometer varios errores y tonterías, y a hacer cosas que los demás no entienden.... es así como nos llaman extrañas.... locas.

Esas palabras salidas de su corazón, tan ciertas, fueron acompañadas por algunas lagrimas que resbalaron por las húmedas mejillas de la mujer, advirtiendo la consecuente caída de muchas más.

No sabia, Duo no sabia que hacer. Para el, que se sentía incapaz de provocar el llanto de una mujer, esto no era un espectáculo muy grato.

En el momento en que se acercó a la joven no sabia exactamente porque lo hacia. Quizás para conversar un rato y desaburrirse, o intentar conocer a otra chica más. Tratar con ellas nunca parecía ser suficiente, nunca se conocía a suficientes y a él definitivamente le gustaba darse a querer, pero.... no tenia idea de que esta mujer estuviese en tan mal momento. Lo peor es que consolar a las mujeres sinceramente no era su especialidad.

¿Qué hacer?, qué rayos podía hacer para calmar su llanto?.... tal vez....

_                ~ Ehh, aah.... ¿C-cuál es tu nombre?. No me lo has dicho._

Por un par de minutos, Relena no pensó siquiera en responder.

Cuando la tristeza pudo ser controlada nuevamente no le pareció tan mala la idea de despejar su mente, aunque tuviese que comenzar por presentarse ante un chico del mismo tipo de Heero.... un soldado.

_                ~ Relena._

_                ~ Con que Relena. No es un nombre común.... es hermoso._

Apenas dicho el halago anterior, Duo se deshizo de la holgada camisa que llevaba para ponerla sobre los hombros de la joven quien lo miro un tanto sorprendida, en parte por sus palabras y también por ese extraño detalle.... y es que nunca nadie la había tratado con tanta suavidad.

_                ~ Estabas temblando.... no sé si de frío o por...._

_                ~ Gracias.               __Sencilla palabra que de pronto de sus labios escapó.___

Ella se reincorporo dispuesta a regresar a su nueva casa.

Al verla, Duo ni siquiera notó que se había sonrojado. La lluvia que implacable caía sobre la figura de la mujer hizo que las mojadas ropas de esta se adhirieran sensualmente a su cuerpo. Maxwell no quiso admitirlo, pero lo que sus ojos admiraban en ese instante era simplemente hermoso.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no era lo único que estaba mojado aquella noche; una vez más, los ojos de Relena comenzaban a humedecerse mientras intentaba tercamente que las lagrimas no escapasen de nuevo. Tenia la desagradable sensación de que durante algún tiempo su estado de animo permanecería así: tranquila por un rato y amargamente triste por otro.

_                ~ ¿Por qué no puedes amarme.... Heero?._

La pregunta se clavó profundamente en el pecho de la joven obligándola a resignarse a llorar nuevamente.

Quizá fue un acto reflejo el que Duo la abrazara suave y cariñosamente; quizá fue incomodo verla tan devastada por no ser correspondida como si ese fuera el único problema.

El verdadero problema era que el hombre del que se había enamorado estaba más que dispuesto a bloquear su vida.

Sea cual sea la razón, Duo la mantenía celosamente entre sus brazos y ella había aceptado ese abrazo correspondiéndolo con uno propio como queriendo desahogarse, aunque fuera con este desconocido.

Así, Relena lloró silenciosamente mientras permanecía totalmente aferrada a este hombre ajeno a su vida pero que le ofrecía su presencia si es que esta de algo le servia.

Ambos se quedaron de esta forma sin percatarse del transcurrir del tiempo. Relena por el dolor que la invadía, y Duo por la extraña sensación del abrazo que sostenía con esta mujer.

Más sin embargo esto no era lo realmente importante; tampoco se habían percatado de que cierta sombra humanoide observaba desde cerca todo esto.

La sombra era más bien la silueta escondida de un joven que no tenia idea de:

     a__ ¿Por qué demonios se encontraba ahí?.

     b__ ¿Cuál era la razón que lo obligó a ver tan inusual escena?, y, c:....

_                ~ ¿Por qué seguí a Relena?._

Así es, la persona que en ese momento fungía como espectador en realidad era Heero.

Poco después de asustar a Relena y verla alejarse de él con lagrimas en los ojos, experimento lo que algunos llaman "arrepentimiento y culpa". No supo si fueron esas sensaciones las que lo obligaron a buscarla y, al encontrarla, espiar sus movimientos. De cualquier forma todo había sido diferente a lo que el había planeado. Quitarla del camino de una vez por todas para que no lo molestase, pero en cambio solo la asustó con un par de disparos.

El era un experto, jamás falló o fallaría un tiro, sin embargo esa noche.... No se explicaba si en realidad había fallado o inconscientemente no quiso eliminarla.

Y aquí estaba, observándolos.

Sus ojos no perdían detalle de los movimientos de cada uno. Con especial atención a los brazos de Duo, ya que rodeaban tanto la espalda como la cintura de una Relena que seguía aferrada al cuerpo del joven.

Un poco más tranquila, no rompió el abrazo debido al cansancio que de ella se apodero.

_                ~ No deberías llorar por ese maldito. No vale las lagrimas que derramas._

Heero lo escucho perfectamente. Ese desgraciado entrometido no solo estaba abrazando a **su** Relena, sino que además le consolaba exageradamente y le hablaba mal de el.

Quejarse era lo que menos importaba en aquel momento. Ambos jóvenes habían iniciado el abandono de la playa dejando, sin saberlo, a un Heero acompañado del chocar de las olas con la arena.

No, no permanecería con la duda; Yuy sabia que Duo no era tan amable como parecía y su forma de actuar era exageradamente amigable, aun para él.

Llegando a la nueva casa de la chica, después de seguirlos de cerca bajo el manto de la noche y observar como ella no pronunciaba una sola palabra mientras caminaba con la mirada caída y el cuerpo envuelto en la camisa de Duo así como en el brazo izquierdo de este.

_                ~ Ese maldito!!. Se esta pasando de la raya.         __Pensó Heero.___

Admirando, si es que esa es la palabra correcta, a ambos chicos despedirse. Ella de una forma un tanto seca y distante, pero Duo, como siempre, un poco más allá. Impidiéndole a la joven entrar a la casa al sostenerla firmemente del brazo para después tomarse su tiempo y acercar el rostro al de ella.... besándola por apenas un par de segundos pues la joven pareció asustarse alejándose de inmediato. Luego entró apresurada a la mansión sin protestar más, sin devolverle la camisa al piloto del death side.

Una pícara sonrisa apareció en el rostro de quien pretendía lograr algo con Relena Darlian.

Para el, aunque no con un resultado victorioso por ahora, este fue el primer paso, aquel por el que espero varios días.

Mientras tanto para Heero, todo estaba claro ahora. Ese imbécil había esperado la oportunidad para acercarse a ella y él se la dio al asustarla cuando le disparó. Maxwell fue paciente y supo como aprovechar dicha oportunidad; ahora había quedado como el chico bueno ante Relena.

Aunque esto no debía preocuparle a Yuy., después de todo.... entre el y Relena no existía absolutamente nada, ningún tipo de cariño. De eso estaba seguro....

_                ~ ¿Seguro?, entonces.... ¿por qué los observe toda la noche?._

La pregunta rondó en su mente por el resto de la noche, y aun cuando no encontró respuesta sus subconsciente y corazón sabían muy bien lo que había experimentado.... tenia miedo.

Miedo a perder los agradables detalles que Relena tenia con el.

**ÉÉ****"**__

======================================================================================

No estoy quedando muy conforme con este fanfic, quizá sea porque no es un HxR exactamente.

Así que por favor envíenme sus opiniones, pero no empiecen a enviarme tonterías como:

Tu fic esta muy bien, lo único malo es Relena, no me cae bien.

De ser así, yo no sé porque leen los fanfics donde ella es protagonista, me parece tonto.

Por qué digo esto?, porque irónicamente no tiene nada que ver con el fanfic.

Quiero comentarios objetivos, bien fundamentados.

Que si me dicen los errores del fic, siempre y cuando me hablen de cosas coherentes, se los agradeceré tanto como los halagos y buenos comentarios.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


	2. Locos los dos

_No buscaba enamorarme de ti...._

Capitulo II: Locos los dos.

By: **Priss**

=========================================================================================

Ya eran al rededor de tres veces las que se había topado con ella en los pasillos o en los extensos jardines que adornaban la institución.

El caso es que ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver y no sabia exactamente porque. ¿Sería por el susto que le dio?, o quizás, ¿por qué otra persona ocupaba sus pensamientos?..... También podían ser ambas.

De cualquier forma el soldado creyó que le estaba dando demasiada importancia al asunto, cuan equivocado estaba!. Si se hubiese percatado de que no le prestaba la atención debida bien hubiese evitado lo que aconteció después.

                _~ ¿Qué dices, te gustaría salir con migo?, no una cita, tan solo a caminar por ahí.... que sé yo._

                _~ Es que no sé. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?._

_                ~ Oh, vamos. Acéptalo, ¡te mueres por salir con migo!._

La incredulidad se asomo en el rostro de la joven quien ni siquiera la intento disimular. _"Este chico esta loco"_, pensó, _"es demasiado pretencioso"._

Sin embargo también era la única persona con quien había establecido una especie de relación amistosa en este lugar; se suponía que había más posibilidades de que eso ocurriera con Heero, pero él....

Seguirlos de cerca se había vuelto un deber preponderante para Yuy. 

Tenia suerte de no haber recibido nuevas ordenes porque no sabía si hubiese podido cumplirlas.... ahora tenía un asunto más importante el cual atender. Los miró de nuevo; tan solo habían transcurrido un par de días desde aquel incidente y el maldito de Maxwell ya había logrado una cita. Eso era más de lo que el hubiese logrado aun deseándolo.

                _~ .....Y es por eso que este país esta cerrado a la intervención desmedida de las demás naciones._

_                ~ En serio?: ¿Cómo haces para comprender con tanta facilidad los asuntos políticos?._

_                ~ Para empezar, no duermo durante las clases._

Ante la última frase, Duo rió animada y desvergonzadamente. Fue cuestión de minutos el lograr entablar una conversación con aquella chica. El solo hecho de hablar de política ocasiono que ella dejara de guardar silencio, y mientras hablaba, Maxwell no podía perder de vista el repentino brillo en los ojos de la joven; aunque el tema de conversación lo estaba durmiendo.

_~ Y... ¿qué ha pasado con Heero?, lo has visto?._

                _~ No.       __Mentira._

Duo formuló un pregunta que no era por completo de su agrado, pero quería saber si ella aun insistiría en que el soldado le permitiese cuando menos mantenerse a escasos metros de el.

_                ~ Después de lo que pasó, dudo mucho el volver a acercarme a él._

_                ~ ¿Le tienes miedo?._

Sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza como afirmación, el poco animo que la joven dejo mostrar después de esos días se había desvanecido casi por completo. Maxwell lo notó y lo único que pudo hacer fue maldecir en silencio al sin vergüenza de Heero.

No entendía; el deber de ese piloto era acabar con la alianza, no tenía porque involucrar a Relena en esos asuntos.

~ Descuida, el no volverá a lastimarte de ninguna forma; ya no tienes porque temerle.... yo te protegeré.

Fue una conexión repentina la que se dio entre la trayectoria de las miradas de ambos. Fue sin darse cuenta que Duo hablaba completamente en serio, cosa muy extraña en él. Tampoco se dio cuenta en que momento sus manos fueron a dar hasta las de Relena, estrechándolas y acariciándolas suavemente; besando una de ellas con una elegancia y respeto que el mismo Maxwell ignoraba tener.

_                ~ ¿Puedo?.             __Pregunto con cierta reserva, haciendo que la chica se confundiese._

¿Se refería acaso a protegerla?. Le estaba pidiendo autorización para cuidar de ella?: No.... seria exagerar por completo. Así, que observando aquel rostro del cual ignoraba cuán atractivo era, se percató de la dirección de la pregunta.

Su expresión y repentina cercanía lo delataban todo.... deseaba besar sus labios de nuevo, quizá de forma más prolongada que la última vez.

Pero se detuvo; no la besaría.... aun no.

No entendía el porque habían venido a este lugar. Se habían citado para caminar por horas y terminar finalmente aquí, sentados sobre la arena que delimitaba al mar; exactamente donde se encontraron aquella noche de ligera pero constante lluvia.

Más sin embargo las cosas se tornaban severamente distintas ahora. Los débiles rayos del sol los cubrían haciendo resaltar en especial el rubio cabello de Relena; no había lluvia ni tristezas.... no había miedo. Fue tranquilidad y paz las que embargaron la persona de la joven y, con esto, también a un menos ansioso Duo. ¿Quién diría que lo único similar con aquella ocasión es que él esta aquí?. Observándolos, reuniendo y reprimiendo los celos que, ya sabía, le provocaba verla junto a el.

En que momento?: no lo sabia. ¿Por qué razón?: mucho menos; tan solo estaba conciente de que verlos interactuar de esa forma tan amena equivalía a autotorturarse por algo que no entendía.

_                ~ Desde hace un par de días, desde aquella vez, quería preguntarte algo, Duo._

_                ~ Mientras no sea sobre las clases, esta bien._

Relena sonrió ligeramente a causa de este "inocente" comentario por parte del chico; no estaba tan desorientada como para hacer eso. Lo que debía consultarle era de cierta forma un poco más serio.

_                ~ En verdad crees que soy extraña?._

_                ~ ¿A que te refieres?._

_                ~ No recuerdas?....Tu mismo lo dijiste aquella anoche._

Maxwell hizo memoria exactamente al momento que su compañera le describía. Cerró los ojos y sonrió con ironía. _"Ella se toma las cosas demasiado en serio"_, pensó, pues aquella palabra la había dicho por el simple hecho de no comprenderla; por eso estaba aquí ahora.... quería conocerla, ahogar esa curiosidad que le provocaba; además....

_                ~ Ja, de ser así no serías la única, créeme._

_                ~ ¿Por qué lo dices?._

_                ~ Por ejemplo yo, me autodenomino "el dios de la muerte"._

                _~ Por qué?._             _Volvió a preguntarle._

_                ~ Porque según las demás personas, estoy completamente loco._

Relena guardó silencio mientras sonreía irónicamente.

Duo era un joven tan vivaz; el cual a pesar de su oscura y dura forma de vida mantenía ante todo el animo y deseo de vivir. Debía admitirlo, en ese aspecto lo admiraba bastante.

_                ~ En ese caso... ya somos dos.              _ _Maxwell la observó con curiosidad. "Ya eran dos?", a que podría referirse con eso?._

_                ~ Las mujeres tendemos a cometer una barbaridad tras otra cuando estamos enamoradas. En realidad no sé si a todas les pase eso.... yo lo hice._

El piloto tuvo que aparentarlo; pero era difícil. Las palabras de la joven le indicaban que hablaría de Heero y las locuras que cometió por fijarse en la persona equivocada, pero....

_                ~ Pero, ¿sabes?. Creo que no existe nada peor que después de decepcionarse de alguien, se cuestione así mimo si en verdad se ama o amó a esa persona.... ¿es correcto olvidarse así de fácil de alguien a quien se quiere?._

¿Qué?. Si sus palabras eran ciertas entonces ella le estaba tratando de decir que dudaba de sus sentimientos por él.

¿Por qué?. Tan solo porque ese desgraciado la encontró bajo la lluvia?, porque la besó?.... ¿Porque, demonios?.

Lo único que sabia a ciencia cierta en ese instante, era que las palabras de Relena le dieron de verdad. Aun y cuando apenas y la alcanzó a escuchar debido a la leve distancia que guardaba para no ser visto.

Pudo comprender al fin cuanto se puede lastimar a una persona aun sin desearlo; lo que ella dijo, lo hirió mucho, más de lo que las balas perdidas que disparo lo hubieran hecho con ella.

_                ~ No entiendo. Quieres decir que ya no lo quieres?._

_                ~ Tampoco dije seso. Es solo que ya no sé que pensar o como sentir sobre Heero._

_                ~ Ahh!._

El ganador indiscutible en ese momento no fue otro sino el silencio que se mantuvo por varios minutos. Sin saber si este era incomodo o no, Relena notó como una pequeñísima sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Duo; seguramente fue una sonrisa que el no supo disimular; o, seria que ahora le prestaba más atención al joven?.

Creyó que era el momento adecuado para agradecerle de cierta forma; de decirle algo que equilibrara todo lo que el había hecho por ella aun sin conocerla, por ello habló....

_                ~ Prometo corresponder de cierta forma.... a tu protección.             __Lo dijo demasiado rápido, como queriendo que el joven no opinase al respecto._

Maxwell de pronto se sintió nervioso y por tanto tampoco pudo decir nada en relación con aquellas palabras de la joven; pero a cambio....

_                ~ Relena.... ¿en verdad crees que estamos locos?._

Tratando de salir del apuro, Duo pregunto algo que después de todo si los describía, al menos levemente. Esperando una respuesta fue como posó su par de ojos sobre la figura de la chica; atento a sus finas facciones y quedando prendado a esa joven belleza.

Sintiendo su mirada tan penetrante, ella le sonrió.

_                ~ Si nuestra extraña forma de ser pudiese ser resumida en esa palabra.... las cosas serian mucho más fáciles._

_                ~ Nos ahorraríamos palabras y problemas al explicárselo a la gente._

Por alguna extraña razón, Duo sabia como arrancarle una sonrisa a la jovencita; como hacerla sentir más feliz aun cuando, por las circunstancias, no debía estarlo.

Y él, se tuvo que conformar con observar como el segundo de los pilotos gundam lograba algo que seguramente el jamás lograría. Los celos lo invadieron con violencia; el aun no descubría como hacerla feliz.

No soportó más la situación que observaba; se retiró rápida y silenciosamente antes de perder el control y lanzársele a Duo para golpearlo sin piedad.

Que perdiera el control.... esa era una situación que Heero no deseba que Relena llegase a ver..... de verle así, le infundaría más temor hacia él.

**ÉÉ****"**__

======================================================================================

Por qué describí a estos jóvenes como locos?. Incluyendo a Heero, claro.

En realidad los personajes de este anime tienen una personalidad bastante extraña que bien se puede resumir en esa palabra: locos.

Heero esta obsesionado con su misión, a Duo le vale la vida.

Quatre esta enamorado de Trowa el cual, con su forma de actuar, se asemeja a un robot.

Wufei solo piensa en pelear y Relena ruega porque Heero la mate.....

Bajo estas circunstancias la palabra "locos", les queda pequeña.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


	3. Ni tu, ni yo, ni ella

_No buscaba enamorarme de ti...._

Capitulo III: Ni tu, ni yo.... ni ella.

By: **Priss**

=========================================================================================

Corriendo desesperada por los vacíos pasillos de la institución, y viéndose obligada  a pronto salir de esta, una jovencita buscaba con insistencia a cierta persona.

No se había dado cuenta del como, pero siempre era informada de los movimientos de aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor; esta vez, siendo el blanco de información cierto piloto de un gundam negro.

El se iría, quizás en cuestión de un par de horas y ni siquiera sabia donde podía encontrarlo o minimamente saber de él, por ello se encontraba tan ansiosa. Incluso dejó las clases sin importarle nada; debía verlo, conversar, reprocharle el no haberle avisado.... algo, pero no sabio que.

Terminó por rendirse, sin información y siendo ella la única persona con quien convivió, no tenia sentido seguir recorriendo la ciudad.

Apenas llegó a su casa, subió a su habitación para una vez dentro tirarse sobre la cama y tratar de eliminar el cansancio.... en realidad era confusión.

No pasaron más de doce minutos cuando el teléfono sonó haciéndola "despertar" de una introspección.

                _~ Duo.            __Casi gritó apenas levantada la bocina.___

                _~ Eres profeta???. Ni siquiera pude decir algo._

_                ~ No estoy para tus bromas, ¿dónde diablos estas?._

                _~ Apenas nos vimos ayer y ya me extrañas, no creí ser tan irresistible._

_                ~ Maxwell!!, hablo en serio._

_                ~ Para eso te llame; extrañamente.... poseo la misma necesidad que tu. Te espero en....._

Atenta a las indicaciones del muchacho, la rubia no demoró en salir y encontrarse con el joven.

Ahí estaba el, esperándola en una calle pavimentada frente a la playa pero de espaldas a esta, recargado en una baranda. Lo miro.... había algo diferente en el, pero no estaba segura de qué.

                _~ Tan solo una semana y ya te vas?, así de fácil?._

Las palabras emergieron con seriedad cuando ya se encontraba junto a él, recargada igualmente sobre la baranda, solo que ella si miraba hacia las olas que iban y venían, mientras que Duo miraba el paisaje en dirección opuesta.

_~ No es fácil.... es el inicio de una guerra y yo soy un soldado más._

                _~ Me lo hubieses dicho antes._

_                ~ Fue repentino._

_                ~ Tan repentino como para darte de baja en la escuela?.... deja de mentirme._

Duo guardó silencio. Ni siquiera habían cruzado las miradas y ya se sentía vencido. Pero en eso tenia razón, debía serle sincero y esta vez se lo diría todo.... podría ser la última ocasión en que pudiese verla.

~ Aquella tarde en el puerto, cuando Heero casi te aniquila; en realidad no iba a ayudarte.

_                ~ Ni yo creí protegerlo a el._

_                ~ Ja,ja. Si eso fue, eso fue una verdadera locura que no me esperaba._

_                ~ Tu intervención también lo fue._

_                ~ Eso fue porque llegamos a la conclusión de que ambos estábamos locos.. Pero intervine porque.... creo que una chica demasiado hermosa como _

_  para dejarte morir.... y eso es algo que Heero sabe perfectamente._

Relena no entendió porque su compañero había metido al otro piloto en aquella platica que le concernía solo a ellos; sin embargo recordó la noche en que inició su extraña relación de amistad con Duo.

Yuy había sido el detonador directo de todo, y solo porque por razones que ella no entendía y dudaba querer entender, el no la mató aquella ocasión.

Por primera vez en su vida, Relena Darlian no supo que decir; sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y no pudo continuar con la conversación.... los halagos de Duo por fin habían surtido efecto en ella.

Ninguno Dijo más. Quizás serian palabras sobrantes o aquellas que debieron ser y no fueron escuchadas, pero quizás de otra forma....

_                ~ Duo, espera, no....._

Los ojos de la joven se dilataron; sus palabras fueron ignoradas.

Maxwell hizo un movimiento levemente rápido. Alejándose de la baranda, posándose detrás de Relena para abrazarla de esta forma, y escondiendo el rostro cerca del cuello de la joven. Ella se quedo inmóvil, asustada pero no incomoda, todo lo contrario; el cálido aliento del muchacho que sentía sobre la nuca la relajo paulatinamente, haciéndola preguntarse si una de las razones para esta "cita" era el deseo de experimentar esto o algo similar.... permaneció la duda.

De cualquier forma, Duo no le dio mucho tiempo para pensarlo pues de un momento a otro la hizo girar ciento ochenta grados tan solo para tenerla frente a frente y besarla sin previo aviso.

La reacción: segundos de incertidumbre seguidos del abrazo en que Relena mantuvo a este chico que no tenia la menor idea de que hacia, pero que igual adoraba lo que acontecía.

Sus labios bajaron lentamente hasta el cuello de la rubia donde se quedaron y ensañaron con la suave piel, provocando una pequeña marca temporal que dejaba bien claras las intenciones reprimidas de Maxwell.

_                ~ Duo, yo, creo que debería...._

Relena, en un vago intento por recuperar la cordura, intentó hablar tan solo para que sus labios fuesen callados por los de Duo, quien hizo esto con la intención de memorizar a la perfección aquel sabor que acababa de conocer y que pronto dejaría.... jamás podría degustarlo de nuevo.

De pronto, los labios de Relena dejaron de sentir la presión de los de Maxwell. Y para cuando abrió los ojos él ya se había ido sin decirle nada más.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de llamarlo por su nombre o asimilar lo que ahí había pasado. Ese no fue el problema; el problema fue que alguien, una voz masculina, la llamó con tono violento y enojado.... era Heero.

Más sorprendida no podía estar; el miedo la invadió.

_                ~ Así que, tú y Duo son pareja._

Las palabras del piloto resonaron con fuerza en la mente de la joven.

No lo había visto de esa manera, pero... de cualquier forma no tuvo tiempo para hacerse a la idea, para formularse una pregunta así.

Heero la había encontrado y no supo como es que ahora se encontraban sentados sobre una de las bancas de un pequeño parque no tan alejado del mar. Relena tenia la cabeza baja, temía hablar.

                _~ En realidad no, pero..._

_                ~ Los he visto durante los últimos días; no me vengas con eso. Se besaron. Te descuido un rato y mira lo que sucede._

_                ~ Descuidarme?. Si no fuera porque él ha estado exageradamente cerca de mi ya me hubieses matado._

_                ~ Eso es algo que no sé._

_~ ¿No sabes?., no sabes?._

_                ~ Ese Duo supo perfectamente como acercarse a ti, en cambio yo.... me confundí. Jamás me había confundido tanto y mucho menos por una chica._

Relena lo miro con incredulidad. Sea lo que haya sido eso no era suficiente. ¿Era esa la razón por la que intentó matarla?: estaba loco

Ella se despidió con disgusto pero las palabras de Yuy le dieron algo más en que pensar....

_                ~ Tengo una nueva misión, lo más seguro es que Duo también deba irse.... ¿Qué harás, Relena?._

¿Qué haría?, qué haría?.. ¿Cómo fue capaz de preguntarle semejante barbaridad?.

Si había algo que tenia bien claro en ese momento eso era que debía hablar con Duo Maxwell; hablar de verdad y no entusiasmarse al grado en que ambos lo habían hecho.... en cuanto a él.

_                ~ No te acerques de nuevo a mi.... me causas temor._

_                ~ Creí que estabas interesada en mi._

_                ~ Lo estaba, realmente lo estaba._

_                ~ Y??...._

_                ~ Disolviste eso con suma facilidad. Hasta nunca, Heero._

Las últimas palabras se presentaron después de un corto lapso de silencio.

Relena se alejo tranquilamente dejando a al muchacho más que arrepentido. Y es que, él que iba a saber que la chica realmente le gustaba.

Aun así la obligó a alejarse de él pues lo que ella representaba: esa sonrisa y ternura que le demostraba, su amabilidad y el extraño nerviosismo del que era presa de tan solo pensar en ella.... todo; lo confundió.

Ahora Relena Darlian sentía miedo por él, que irónico.

Menos mal que tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar para ocupar su mente: destrozar a la alianza, además de las nuevas ordenes recibidas.

Era una pena que el, jamás conocido, dolor que en su pecho había aparecido, no pudiese ser contrarrestado con el deber.....

**ÉÉ****"**__

======================================================================================

Sobre el titulo de este capitulo; se refiere a que ninguno de los tres obtuvo lo que deseaba.

El siguiente es el último capitulo. Por favor envíenme comentarios a:

priss_pk@hotmail.com


	4. Amor irracional

_No buscaba enamorarme de ti...._

Capitulo IV: Amor irracional.

By: **Priss**

=========================================================================================

Un par de horas transcurrieron desde que, sin saberlo, llegó al lugar indicado.

Le miro fulminante; de un momento a otro la había dejado sola y sin siquiera explicarle las cosas al cien por ciento. Quería palabras, quería respuestas.... quería que le dijera que no había sido un juego.

Y lo encontró, no supo como pero lo encontró, cerca del puerto frente a un enorme mecha negro.... ¿a caso era el Death side del que tanto le había hablado?.

                _~ ¿Es este el Death side?.            __Preguntó Relena mientras clavaba los ojos sobre el robot.___

                _~ Aha.        __Afirmó Duo al tiempo en que perdía la mirada en aquel gundam que el consideraba imponente._

En realidad estaba dejando vagar a su mente por un sin fin de desordenadas ideas.

Tan sólo pensar que se comportó como un cobarde al dejarla ahí sin decirle nada.... lo volvía loco.

Y ella, ella dirigió la mirada hasta el suelo; el que decir era algo que no sabía, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de las palabras que deseaba oír.

                _~ Dime, la verdad... ¿ya sabías que esto iba a pasar?._

_~ Irme?... ¡Si !._

                _~ Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?._

_                ~ No creí lograr absolutamente nada con tigo._

_                ~ Lograr?....¿me usaste?._

_                ~ Eso jamás !!..._

Lo que por fin se había vuelto una conversación se había tornado algo tensa. Ella estaba enfadad y el piloto más que incomodo. No era fácil despedirse, mucho menos cuando esos no eran los deseos de Duo.

_                ~ No es justo, Duo !!._

¿Justo?. Quién dijo que la vida era justa?.

Maxwell jamás creyó en el destino o las coincidencias; pero al conocer a Relena se vio atrapado por estas circunstancias... ella en verdad le gustaba, ahora debía recompensar la confianza que ella le dio sin que el mismo lo esperase....sin que la supiese aprovechar.

_                ~ De no haber sido por esa, ¿cómo decirlo?, aura, energía, que emana de tu persona, seguramente habría dejado que el te matara, en pocas _

_   palabras tu belleza te salvó.... no yo._

_                ~ Esa no es... una confesión muy agradable. _

_                ~ Lo siento_

De que servían las palabras del joven?. Eso no la haría sentirse mejor u olvidar el enojo que tenia en ese momento. Creyó que el era diferente a Heero pero ahora lo dudaba y no sabría decir quien de los dos era peor.

Uno por quererla matar o el otro por salvarla solo porque, según este, era hermosa.

Relena divago en varias cosas que el joven junto a ella le había dicho en los últimos días. A estas alturas seguramente todo lo que había dicho fue solo para engatusarla y obtener su confianza, de ser así, seria lo más ruin que pudo haberle hecho... no se lo perdonaría. También estaba la posible farsa de protegerla, a caso todo fue mentira?.

~ Dime que no es verdad; que no te aprovechaste de lo que Heero me hizo para que confiara en ti.

_                ~ Lo siento, al principio.... así fue._

Darlian se sintió morir en ese momento. Todo hombre a su alrededor era un perfecto imbécil. Se resigno; estos jovencitos no eran capaces de respetar su corazón, su orgullo.

La chica inició la retirada; no tenia caso averiguar lo demás pues ya lo imaginaba. Duo la llamó, no una, ni dos, fueron al rededor de cuatro veces las que le pidió que se quedase para sí aclararlo todo, sin embargo, Relena continuo caminando lentamente.

De pronto fue como si lo ignorara, como si no le importara lo que el hiciera. Entonces, viéndose obligado a bloquearle el camino, Maxwell se plantó frente a ella impidiéndole continuar.

¿Cómo comenzar a explicarle?. Le dolía su rechazo y de cierta forma lo tenia bien merecido.

Con las manos sobre los hombros de la joven, obligándola a que le prestara atención, habló:

_                ~ Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, pero no dejaré que termine así. Yo no soy Heero que se resigna a perder tu cariño mucho antes de intentar ganarlo _

_   si quiera._

_                ~ ¿Qué no lo ves?, nunca hubo nada._

_                ~ Oh, si que lo hubo, pero estas tan ocupada en tu propio mundo que no ves más allá de tus problemas. No te diste cuenta de los míos. ¿Fue muy _

_   cómodo usarme para recuperar tu estado de animo normal?._

Relena se quedo helada. Jamás pensó que su profunda tristeza hubiese sido un medio para usar a Duo...no lo deseo, ni quiso que fuera así.

Cual niña descubierta y acorralada, permitió que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos con suma facilidad; lo que no quería era lastimar a este jovencito que tanto insistía en estar con ella, sin embargo parecía haberlo hecho sin desearlo.

                _~ Oh, no, no, no... por favor, no llores._

Duo abrazó a la joven resguardando el rostro en el cabello de esta, verla llorar era algo que no quería.

Presenciar su llanto por causa de Yuy era una cosa, pero por su maldita culpa era algo sumamente desagradable para el. Se disculpo; en ningún momento quiso reprocharle o reclamarle algo.

En realidad ese corto periodo de tiempo se sintió feliz, ella le hizo sentir que alguien en el mundo lo necesitaba, a su protección, su compañía...a él.. Que su sola compañía la salvaba de la soledad y la incertidumbre. No tuvo que librar toda una guerra espacial, ni matar a incontables personas o cuando menos arriesgar la vida para salvarla... no.

Relena, por su parte, se lamentaba que las cosas hubiesen sucedido y terminado así. Le había reclamado el ser injusto sin tomar en cuenta que de cierta forma ella también lo había utilizado; si, lo utilizo como paño de lagrimas y también para protegerse de Heero...¿quién era el injusto?.

_                ~ Me disculpo... no soy mejor que Heero !!. Quizás no intenté matarte, pero...._

_                ~ Descuidarme?. Si no fuera porque él ha estado exageradamente cerca de mi ya me hubieses matado._

_                ~ Yo... yo tampoco lo soy._

Si era correcto o no, considerando las circunstancias, eso era algo que la rubia no sabia; p0ero correspondió, después de varios minutos, al abrazo en que Duo la retuvo como una opción para forzarla a aclarar todo el embrollo y falsedad que venían arrastrando desde el instante mismo en que se vieron por vez primera.

Lo demás fue simple consecuencia; Duo buscó los labios de Relena como último acto de disculpa, por mera y reciente necesidad y, desafortunadamente, también como un adiós, pero todo, no sin antes....

Finalizo el beso y se separo levemente de una Relena que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila, como esperando que los labios de Duo volviesen a tocar los de ella.

_                ~ Lo siento.... no buscaba enamorarme de ti.       __Dijeron ambos al unísono._

Darlian abrió los ojos para enfrentarse a la mirada, severamente, seria de Maxwell.

_                ~ ¿Qué pasará, ahora?._

_                ~ Quiero actuar de manera espontánea e irracional... como siempre lo he hecho, como lo hace una mujer enamorada... ¡¡Quiero ir con tigo !!._

_                ~ Queeé?, es decir, estas segura?._

_                ~ Claro, ya seguí a un cariño platónico, por qué no seguir al hombre que amo?._

Ante aquella determinación, Duo no pudo, ni quiso, contradecirla.

La cargó entre sus brazos para subir juntos a la cabina del Death side. Relena se abrazó fuertemente a el, mientras este encendía el mecha.

Ambos dispuestos a iniciar desde el principio, una nueva oportunidad, una nueva relación. Esta vez sin aprovecharse el uno del otro; cuidando uno del otros, actuando sin meditarlo más de una vez

........ tan sólo amándose.

Fin

======================================================================================

El fic por fin esta terminado y para aquellos que lo leyeron en su totalidad, me gustaría que me comentaran

Acerca de que les pareció esta pareja, ya que dudo mucho volver a escribir sobre ellos, más que nada porque adoro HxR.

Por qué escribí sobre esta pareja?, de momento me pareció buena idea, ya que no hay fics sobre ellos, al menos no en español.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


End file.
